


Double-Shot Espresso (Liquid Courage)

by DrifterWriter



Series: Leo and Ney [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: I tried to make this cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrifterWriter/pseuds/DrifterWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo orders a double-shot espresso instead of his usual hot chocolate. Neymar is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Shot Espresso (Liquid Courage)

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot inspired by a tumblr prompt I can't remember. Enjoy!
> 
> (My first one shot. Be gentle.)

They met up at the corner of the street like they did every morning, Leo with his nose red and a scarf wrapped tightly around his most of his face, while Neymar wore only a jacket as real protection from the cold.

"Hey, Rudolph," he greeted brightly.

"Shut up," Leo said, but the scarf absorbed his words and made them lose effect.

Neymar held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Chill."

Leo glared at him from under layers of wool.

"What?" Neymar said innocently. There was nothing more that he loved than teasing Leo. He was so easy to get to, and for all his cool on the pitch, he was surprisingly easy to frustrate.

"You did not just tell me to _chill_."

Neymar laughed, and they set off down the street together, Neymar with a spring in every step and Leo waddling along behind him like an overweight penguin, trying to keep up. But just because he wasn't mean, Neymar slowed down enough to allow Leo to walk beside him comfortably.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked, all wide smiles.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "We're going to get coffee. Then we're going to go to training. And then we go back to our respective homes."

"Aw, Leo, you're such a bore," Neymar complained petulantly.

"You chose the wrong person to hang out with. Geri is more fun, why don't you spend some time with him?"

"But I want to spend time with _youuuuu_ ," Neymar sang.

Leo huffed with expaserated fondness as they entered their usual coffee shop together. It was rather full at this time, with all morning risers trying to get out of the cold and grab a muffin before they headed off to work.

"Morning, Leo, Ney!" The barista, Mandy, smiled down at them when it was their turn to order. "Same as always, I presume? Cappuccino and a hot chocolate?"

"Yeah!" Neymar flashed her his most winning smile.

"No, actually," Leo said.

Both Mandy and Ney stared at him.

"I'll have a double shot espresso, please." Leo continued, oblivious. "Instead of the hot chocolate."

Mandy recovered her poise in a second and nodded, smiling.

Neymar was thunderstruck.

Leo shuffled out of the line as they waited for their coffees. Neymar trailed after him as if he'd been hypnotised.

"Oh, look, Ney, it's snowing!" Leo said in delight, pressing his hand against the glass window of the coffee shop. "It never snows here! _Ney_! Ney-?"

He turned and realised that Neymar was staring at him. Leo rubbed the back of his neck a little self-consciously. "What?"

"You ordered an espresso," Neymar mouthed dumbly. "Instead of a hot chocolate."

"....so?"

Neymar gaped at Leo for ten more seconds, opened his mouth to speak, and all the words rushed out suddenly.

"You don't have caffeine in the morning! You never order coffee in the morning!" Neymar blurted, looking at Leo worriedly. "Are you sick? Do you have a fever?"

He extended his hand as if he was going to check Leo's temperature. Leo drew back a little.

"Ney, seriously, I'm-"

"Did something upset you?" Neymar continued to blabber, as Leo took the coffees from Mandy and pressed Neymar's firmly into his hand. Neymar ignored it completely. "Did Dani prank you or something?"

"I'm not upse-"

"Have you caught the flu? Geri told you to stay away because you'd catch it from him! But you didn't listen, you had to go take care of hi-"

The exited the coffee shop, Leo trying to get a word in sideways.

"Ney, I haven't caught the flu-"

"Then what? Leo-" Neymar's eyes widened, as if he'd realised something horrible. "Leo- you- you're not- _are you dying?_ "

He said the last part in a hushed whisper, as if Leo would not die if he said it softly.

"What? No! Ney, I just-"

"Oh my god. I knew it. You're dying!" Neymar said, closing his eyes in his self-induced agony at the thought of losing his friend.

"For God's sake, Neymar, I'm not-"

They continued that way to the training ground, bickering, Neymar making more dramatic suggestions to explain Leo's actions and constantly returning to the ' _holy shit you're dying_ ' hypothesis, while Leo tried and failed to get him to shut up.

It was in the middle of training that Leo lost it.

He kicked the ball right onto an unsuspecting Luis' head in his annoyance and turned to Neymar, who was still ranting next to him.

"Neymar, will you _listen_ to me!" He exploded.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at Leo and Neymar. The latter had finally closed him mouth and was staring at Leo, wide-eyed as he noticed the older man's frustration.

Leo lost his cool so rarely that it was always fun to watch when he did. Unless, of course, you were the one getting yelled at.

"This is going to be good," Geri muttered delightedly, and promptly shut up when he was elbowed in the ribs by a grinning Dani.

"I didn't have coffee because I was upset or ill or anything," Leo explained, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just needed it."

"What for?" Neymar squeaked, when he finally found his voice.

"Well, it's like-" Leo struggled to find the right words to explain himself. "You know how alcohol makes people brave sometimes?"

Neymar gave a tiny nod. "Like- liquid courage?"

"Yeah, yeah, exactly." Leo nodded empathetically. "The thing is, coffee does that to me."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Geri concentrating and filing away the information for future use.

"So... coffee gives you courage?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"But- I don't understand," Neymar said, sounding utterly confused. "What do you need courage for?"

"To do this."

Leo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Neymar's.

Oh. _Oh_.

Neymar's brain short-circuited.

All he could feel were Leo's lips on his overly sensitive ones, and he didn't need to think about kissing back; it was spontaneous and natural, as if they'd done this a million times before, only Neymar knew that they hadn't, because never in a million years would be forget something like this. He didn't care about needing air; he could feel Leo's hands on his face, gentle and soft, rather like Leo himself.

They broke apart too soon for Neymar's liking, Leo panting a little and Neymar still mindblown.

The team stood, paralysed. Leo and Neymar looked at them nervously.

Then Luis, who was holding an ice pack to his head (because hell, Leo's shots could be painful) grinned and wolf whistled, breaking all the tension, and then Geri was on the ground, rolling around as he laughed hysterically, and Dani was jumping around with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, punching the air and yelling "finally! Finally!" and Masche was mumbling "Oh, my God. Oh, my God," and everyone was cheering and Neymar found himself grinning, despite his shock.

The team hoisted both Leo and Ney on their shoulders and paraded them around the field, yelling the choruses of Shakira's songs and demanding that the new couple hold hands.

"If double-shot espressos make you kiss me," Neymar said, still a little numb and high from the kiss. "Remind me to ask Mandy to change your order permanently."

Leo laughed, and there was nothing more beautiful in the world.

"What?" Neymar demanded, laughing as he bounced on top of Geri and Masche's shoulder.

"Honey," Leo said, looking at Neymar so fondly that he melted like an ice cube under a summer sun. "I'll kiss you anytime you like."

 

  
_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, appreciation is appreciated.


End file.
